


Collar

by whynot



Series: Mason and Mae [6]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynot/pseuds/whynot
Summary: Mags and Mae head off to the renovated bar inside the Cola Cars arena.





	Collar

Mae stood from Mason’s throne when she saw Mags approaching, expression twisting for a moment in distaste as she looked around.

“Y’know you don’t have to come here,” Mae told her.

“On this occasion, I do,” Mags responded, her voice pitched in a purr as usual. “I hear the renovations of the bar in the arena are over, so I brought you a gift for opening night.”

“Oh? That’s sweet of you. What is it?”

Mags reached into her pocket and fished out something gold and glittering, then presented it in her delicate hand. A collar, the tag shaped to depict the Pack’s emblem.

Mae breathed out a laugh, turning her head away and catching Mags’ smirk in peripheral view. The Raider boss had always teased her on Mason’s nickname - it was the type of relationship they had developed. Gentle jibes made in good fun. Mags may be a bit pompous, but she could be good company if you knew how to wriggle passed that side of her.

“Okay, I know this is supposed to be a joke, an _expensive_ joke…” She took the collar from Mags. “But I actually like it. And I think I have an outfit that’ll go well with this… I think I have an outfit for you, too. You’re a little taller than I am, but that shouldn’t matter too much. You are coming tonight, right?”

“Oh fuck you, you’re being too sweet and ruining this whole thing. But… show me the outfit.”

 

  
“Mason made you a dressing room?” Mags questioned, looking around while Mae closed the door behind them.

“Well it used to be a storage room, but since the stuff’s been cleared out and moved to our parks, he put in a few dressers and a vanity in for me.”

“It’s actually… nicely done.”

“Isn’t it, though? He can be sweet when he wants to be.” She opened one of the dressers and found a black dress, tossing it to Mags before taking out fishnet stockings and handing them to her. “There you go.”

“Wow, this is…” She huffed out an impressed laugh. “Very well made. Come to think of it, most of your clothes are. Where do you get them? They’re certainly not pre-war.”

“I have a friend that makes them for me. That’s all you need to know.” 

Mags hummed in suspicion, but thankfully didn’t ask any more questions. Mae found her own outfit, and the two women stripped off their clothes.

After tossing away her bra, Mae slipped on her dress - a pale purple color and made of luxurious silk, the shoulder straps were almost string-thick, holding up the deep v-necked front, and the skirt ended just below the top of her thighs. She quickly combed her hair, then had Mags put on her collar for her. It glinted in the vanity’s lights, and Mae smiled at her reflection.

“I have to admit, Overboss,” Mags said, appearing behind her in the mirror, “it looks rather good on you.” She bent down and pulled on her stockings. The dress Mags wore was simple but elegant, a bit shorter than it would have been on Mae.

“Thanks, Mags. You wear that dress well, by the way.”

“Mm. I know.”

They looked like a good pair, standing in the mirror together. Mae’s black hair down and Mags’ blonde hair pinned up, the Pack member in a light dress and the Raider boss in dark. The contrast between them was flattering. “Too bad my friend doesn’t know how to make footwear yet,” Mae said with a sigh, opening a suitcase and taking out two pairs of pre-war high heels, both black and worn.

Mags took the stiletto pair. “Thanks. I forgot to ask, where is Mason? I didn’t see him when I came in.”

“He’s taking care of something in Safari, but he’ll meet me in the bar later. You ready?”

“Ready. Let’s go turn some heads. Well, more so than usual.”

Mae let Mags lead her out with a hand to her shoulder blade. “Anyone tell you you’re a bit cocky?”

“Not cocky, just aware of my strengths.”

 

* * *

  

Mae was quite happy with how the bar turned out. The trash had been cleared out, most of the harsh red lights were swapped for purple, not counting the ones over the new bartop, old blood splatters had been cleaned, the ripped seats reupholstered, the stained tables replaced. Mae had made sure there were more drinks available than just Dirty Wastelander beer, Nuka Colas and moonshine. And she had made Harvey the bartender. The man had been gaining more confidence since she’s declared him her friend, no one daring to mess with someone the Overboss liked. He even bantered with some of the more relaxed and chatty Raiders.

“Hey there, boss,” he smiled, using the title as more of a nickname now. “Might I say you're looking beautiful tonight.”

“Thanks, Harv.” She leaned over the counter and kissed his cheek. “Nuka-Bombdrop please.”

“Right away. Mags?”

“I’ll have the same,” she said, giving a courteous smile.

Mae jolted in surprise when a hand brushed over the small of her back, but smiled when she saw it was Gage passing by.

“Boss,” he greeted, then did a double take when he spotted the gold around her neck. He chuckled, turning on his heels to fully face her. “Mason get you that?”

“No, Mags did,” Mae informed, stepping closer so he could hear her over the swarm of loud conversations and laughter. “But I think he’ll like it. Anyway, where were you heading off to so fast you couldn’t give me a proper hello?”

He shifted his weight, then nodded to a perky red head waiting at one of the tables. “Brought that little number with me.”

Mae cocked a brow. “Why, Porter!” she said in feigned surprise. “You have a _date_?”

“Ah, wouldn’t call it that.”

“Booty call?”

“Now that just makes me sound desperate.”

“Then what is this.”

“A good time, if I get it right.”

“Mm… Buy her any drink she wants, put it on my tab.”

Gage smiled. “Thanks, sweetheart.”

“Uh-huh, go on, shoo.”

He shot her a wink and returned to his plus-one, and Mae sat down next to Mags to enjoy her drink.

“Hey hey hey, Overboss!”

She smiled at the familiar voice and turned on her stool. “Hey, Red," she greeted, and the Radio host smiled, flaunting a missing canine tooth. “Woah, what happened?”

“It’s a great story, you’ll have to tune in later to find out!”

“Lemme take a guess… someone dropped your ass for running your mouth.”

“Mmmaybe,” Red-Eye grinned. “Guess you’ll have to wait and see. Or, wait and hear.” He winked at her with a click of his tongue, then sauntered off.

Only a few minutes went by before she was greeted by someone else. This time, the person was a surprise.

“Shorty?” she questioned with furrowed brows. “You’re supposed to be watching things while Mason and I are out.”

“Aw shit, was that tonight?” he said in feigned surprise. “Well, since I’m already _here_ …” He grabbed her drink and took a sip.

She gave him a skeptical look and snatched it back. “Mason’s not gonna be happy about this.”

“Jack’s got things covered for a little while, don’t you worry. I’m not _that_ irresponsible.” His attention was caught by one of Gage’s new recruits, a brunette with siren red lips. “Sorry, princess, gotta bounce.”

“Sure. Try to be a gentleman, huh?”

“Trust me, the chicks in Gage’s crew don’t want a gentleman.” He kissed her cheek and hurried off.

After finishing her drink, she headed to the floor with Mags to chat with anyone who approached them.

Then finally, _finally_ , a hand settled on the small of her back just as a knowing look appeared on Mags’ face, and Mason came from behind Mae. The Operator sipped her drink, then silently left them alone, but not before shooting Mae a smile.

“Place looks nice,” Mason praised, then his eyes darted to her neck. A wolfish grin spread his lips. “Y’know, when I said all those months back that we could fit you with a collar, I didn’t think you’d actually go for it.” He moved closer, and Mae bit her lip as his hand settled on her hip. “Looks good on you, kitten.”

“You like it?” she asked, and he gripped the tag between two fingers to tug her closer.

“Mhmm,” he hummed, just before pressing his lips to hers. Mae hummed contently as her body swayed, and she felt Mason smile before he pulled away. “You have a couple drinks? I can taste ‘em.”

“Just a bombdrop,” she responded, gliding her hands up his chest.

“‘Just’ a bombdrop, like that ain’t the equivalent of 10 shots.”

“Shush and kiss me again.”

“Yes ma’am.”

It didn’t take long for Mae’s body to suddenly feel warmer, Mason’s hands starting to get braver, lifting up the skirt of her dress so he could cup her ass with both hands. “That, uh, corner looks pretty dark,” she hinted. “Secluded.”

Mason squared his shoulders and calmly led her across the bar, both of them sparing Gage a glance, the red head laughing at something he had said.

As soon as they were close to the corner Mason lifted Mae up and wrapped her legs around his waist before shoving her against the shadowed wall. Mae impatiently tackled his belt while Mason tore her underwear off, knowing she was too drunk to care right now. But she’d berate him later.

Mason didn’t bother with anymore foreplay and lined himself up as soon as Mae took him out of his pants. He hefted her to hook both her legs over his arms, then slowly slid inside her. Mae hummed in approval, head tipping back against the wall.

“So fucking _thick_ ,” she sighed, always vocal when she's had a bit to drink.

“Gotta stay quiet, kitten,” Mason told her, smirking lips against her neck. “Don’t want this crowd to become an audience, do you?”

“Do you think we’d get applause?”

“Maybe a few howls.” With that he started a slow pace, his thrusts deep and powerful. Mae sighed out a moan, clawing into Mason’s shoulders as her body moved languidly against his, rolling her hips to match his rhythm.

With a satisfied smirk, Mason stopped and just watched her fuck herself on his cock, sinking herself onto him by pulling with her legs and pushing against his chest to pull back. With hooded eyes she watched his expression change from amused to plotting.

“Mason?” she breathed, and that seemed to kick him into gear because he shoved her harder against the wall and slapped a hand over her mouth, taking control again with quicker thrusts. Mae cried out against his palm, kept doing so as he pounded into her, and the sound of her own muffled voice sent a spike of arousal through her, the situation cutting through her swimming mind. Mason ducked his head and took the collar’s band between his teeth, tugging to put light pressure on her throat. Mae’s eyes rolled back and she whimpered, almost delirious from her drunken mind being addled with pleasure.

"Jesus, kitten," Mason said lowly. A sudden impulse hit Mae and she bit down on the skin of his palm, and Mason's hand lashed off of her. "Did you fuckin' bite me?" he chuckled, and Mae captured his lips in a smiling kiss. She was wild on him, writhing between him and the wall, clawing at his shoulders and biceps, biting his bottom lip and tugging. 

"Gonna take you home soon," he promised. "You can be as loud as you want there. I'll strip you down, have you on the bed in nothin' but that collar. Fuck, you'll look so good, kitten." He nipped at her jawline. "Always look so damn good."

"Mason," she breathed. " _Baby_. Fuck, I _love you_." The words grew a bit loud, and Mason shushed her.

"Take it easy, kitten," he told her with a smile.

"Mmm, I _can't."_ She let out a wavering moan, and Mason breathed out a laugh before silencing her with another kiss. When Mae came with a cry, he swallowed it down. Mae whispered filthy promises into his ear until he followed her, pulling out to come on the wall between her thighs.

"Home," she ordered when he lowered her legs from his waist. "Home."

"Hold on a sec, all right, I can't walk through here with my cock out." 

Not able to just stand there, Mae kissed him while he tucked himself back into his pants, then Mason draped and arm over her shoulders and led her through the bar. When they passed Gage Mae waved at him, getting another wink before he turned his attention back to the red head now sitting comfortably on his lap, a few drinks on their table.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I don't know why but I've been losing a bit of confidence in my writing lately, but I hope that doesn't show. 
> 
> -ellie


End file.
